Slaughter
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 戮默 | Pinyin = | Alias = Wang Lin (true body) | Status = Alive | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = | Species = Clone | Gender = Male | Hair = Black | Eye = Red | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = | Master = | Disciple = Dao Heaven (unacknowledged) | Ally = Li Muwan (unrequited love) Wang Lin | Occupation = | Affiliation = Immortal God Continent Mountain and Sea Realm | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = | Planet = | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = Equal to or above Transcendence | Essence = Slaughter Absolute End | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = | Manhua = | Book = | Appearsin = | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction = Slaughter is a recurring character in I Shall Seal the Heavens and one of the major characters in Renegade Immortal. He was said to have reached the Heaven Trampling stage in Renegade Immortal which is equivalent to Transcendence Realm in the world of ISSTH. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = He is a clone of The God. | History = Meng Hao first saw him inside a painting which was the paragon magic of Dao Heaven. There, he easily he negated Meng Hao's Paragon Bridge. Afterwards, Meng Hao, unwittingly, managed to get a response from Slaughter after he saw the Paragon Bridge. Soon, Slaughter left the painting that was the paragon magic of Dao Heaven, effectively wasting the technique. Later, during the time that Meng Hao was collecting his "debt" from the Song Luodan, he, along with other Dao Realm experts, saw Slaughter, who used a magic that removed his memory from their minds. However, Meng Hao, with the help of his Hexes, managed to keep his memory. Apparently, this was a test by Slaughter to determine if one is worthy of following him. Meng Hao noticed the weird way in which Slaughter walked and was flabbergasted to find that it was a magic that was the very essence of the Dao of Time. After a long time, Meng Hao managed to learn the walking technique. Before the invasion of the 33 Heavens, Slaughter promised Shui Dongliu that he would help him once as payment for staying inside the Mountain and Sea Realm. This one help came in the form of a single punch that entirely demolished one of the Immortal God Continent's landmass' four corners. This served to delay them and heavily injure the forces of the 33 Heavens. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Immortal God Continent/Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Transcendental Cultivators Category:True Immortal Category:Vast Expanse/Characters Category:Immortal God Continent/Affiliation